bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Final Chapter - Epilogue: Afterlife
Afterlife is the epilogue to my eigtheenth fanfiction, "The Final Chapter". This is a very interesting epilogue. In this chapter, Harold goes to heaven, and is reunited with a lot of people who died before he did. I hope you like this chapter. I do want to say that this is just how I personally picture heaven. In terms of the look of the place, I picture it like what I imagine heaven looked like in Diablo 3 before Diablo attacked it. The first person that Harold meets might make this entire depiction of heaven seem sacrilegious, but I don't care. Chronologically, this is the last chapter with Harold. However, I will be making a story about Strider Jenkins and the Ice Reapers called "Sins of the Father" in the future, and Harold will be in that story. Afterlife Harold stood at the gates of heaven. He had his right eye back, his scars were healed, and he looked young again. He felt alive again. He knew that he was in the afterlife. He looked at the top of the gate, and saw a being wearing black standing there. The being disappeared, then suddenly appeared in front of Harold. The being was Death, holding his scythe, and wearing his white mask. Death: Welcome, Harold Jenkins. It's nice of you to join us here. You arrived here later than I expected. Harold: Where am I? Death: Heaven. The gate allows anyone who is worthy to enter. Are you worthy to enter the gate of heaven? Harold: Yes. I am. Death: Very well. You may enter. Death vanished, and the gate began to open. Harold entered. He made his way to what seems to be a grand hall. It was a massive room, and many people were there. Harold walked around, and was greeted by a familiar voice. Doctor Plague: Harold! Harold quickly turned around, and saw Plague standing there, smiling. Harold hugged his old friend. He was very happy, and almost cried. Harold: Jackie. It's good to see you, my friend. Jackie: It's good to see you too, Harold. They stopped hugging. Harold: Why aren't you wearing that dumb mask? Doctor Plague: My mask is awesome, Harold. And I don't really feel like wearing it right now. Harold: I want to break that mask. Doctor Plague: I won't let you do that. Harold: We'll see about that. (Deep breath) I'm sorry that I couldn't save you, Plague. I shouldn't have left Yharnam. Doctor Plague: Why do you always blame yourself for things that aren't your fault? Harold: I could have saved you. Where's the other one? Amelia: Right behind you. Harold laughed, turned around, and looked at Amelia. She had her eye back. Harold: Amelia. You're shorter than I remember. Amelia: It's good to see you too, Harold. Harold: Can I get a hug? They hugged. Harold kissed Amelia on the cheek, then backed away. Amelia: How's Eleanor? Harold: She's doin' good. She still misses her parents. And now, I'm sure that she misses her favorite uncle. Amelia: That's good. Harold: I have more people to speak to. I'll see you two around. Harold walked around some more, and saw Kade with his back to him. Harold snuck up on him, and tapped his shoulder, then put Kade in a headlock. Harold: What's up, you little buffoon? Kade: Let go of me, Harold. Harold: Fine. Harold released Kade, who then stood up. Kade: What the hell are you wearing, Harold? Harold: A light gray robe. It makes me look like a wizard. Kade: You look ridiculous. Harold: Fuck you. Have a good day. Kade: It's impossible not to have a good day here. Harold: I like the sound of that. Harold continued looking around, and saw Arminius, Ptolemy, and Brutus. Arminius was standing on both of his legs without his cane. Harold approached them, and they all looked happy to see him. They weren't alive when he returned, so they hadn't see him in 37 years. Harold: Hello there, mates. How's it going? Arminius: We're all dead. Harold: So am I. Ptolemy: Zhukov was a madman. He should have met the reaper. Brutus: I shouldn't have voted against it. I'm sorry. Arminius: You should be. I was going to get married the next day. Harold: Please don't argue about this. It happened. There's nothing that you can do about it now. Arminius: Very well. It's good to see you, Harold. Harold: It's good to meet my old friends again. Harold walked away, and was greeted by someone who he had almost completely forgotten about. Zachary: Hello there, you bloodthirsty Thracian. Harold looked at Zachary, and immediately recognized him. Harold: Zachary. I almost forgot about you. Harold raised his hand out, and shook Zachary's hand. Zachary: I'm sorry that I betrayed you, Harold. I shouldn't have done that. Harold: You didn't do the wrong thing. I was losing my mind. Zachary: Yes, you were. And you killed me. Harold: I sure did. I'll see you around. Harold then encountered Elena. When she saw Harold, she looked angry. Harold sat down next to her. When she spoke, she didn't sound happy. Elena: Hello, Harold. It's nice of you to join me. Harold: I'm sorry, Elena. I didn't want to hurt you, but you didn't give me choice. Elena: You didn't have to go to Corinth. Harold: I know. I'm sorry. He tried to kiss her on the cheek, but she stopped him, and turned toward him. Elena: No, Harold. Never again. Harold: As you wish. She smiled. Elena: But I will do this. She kissed Harold on the mouth. She had a really big smile on her face afterwards. Elena: I forgive you. Harold: Thank you. I have to go. Next, Harold encountered Krystof. He was still wearing his demonic helmet, and he had a flaming aura surrounding him. Harold: Look who we have here: The Shepherd of Fire. Krystof: Do I look like a shepherd to you? I'm more of a demon. I should be in hell. Harold: Yeah, you probably should be. Krystof: Yhorm must have abandoned me. Why did I end up here? Harold: I don't know. I'll see you around, Krystof. Harold encountered his parents next. His father, Strider, was happy to see his son, and so was Harold's mother, Samantha. Harold hugged them both, despite still harboring an extreme amount of hatred towards his father. Regardless, he greeted him, and spoke in a kind voice. Harold: Father. Mother. It's good to see both of you. It's been far too long. Strider: It has, my son. Samantha Jenkins: I missed you, Harold. Harold: I missed you too. I'm never leaving you again. Samantha Jenkins: Thank you. Strider: While I do love you, Harold, I am greatly disappointed by your behavior. Elena told me everything. Harold: Whatever. Harold walked away. There was one more person that he needed to see. He found her talking to her brother. He looked at Lydia, and almost cried. He approached her. When she noticed him, she stood up, and walked toward him. He was about to hug her, but she slapped him. Harold: What did you do that for? Lydia: Sorry. I had to make sure that you were real. Harold: Oh. She slapped him again. Harold: Stop hitting me. Lydia: You are a son of a bitch. That sick freak killed me and my child because of something that you did. Harold: I never asked for that to happen. I tried to save you, I swear. I love you, Lydia. More than anything. Lydia: I love you too, Harold. Harold: And I'm sorry for everytime that I wronged you. I'm sorry for being unloyal. I'm sorry for hitting you that one time. Lydia: I forgive you. They kissed. Harold was happy to be reunited with Lydia. He was going to be happy in the afterlife. Credits Thank you for reading this epilogue. The next story will be "Sins of the Father", then I'm going to do the remastered version of "Hail to the King", then I will focus entirely on Altair's story. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts